Memorabilia
by SeKaYa
Summary: Während Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys im Fuchsbau Moodys Tod verarbeiten, nimmt Kingsley es auf sich, die Dinge für den alten Auroren zu regeln.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Truhe und das intelligente Birnbaumholz sind Teil von Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

~*~*~

**Memorabilia**

_**~ Erinnerungswürdige Dinge ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

~*~*~

Der Abstecher ins Zaubereiministerium war an und für sich eine schlechte Idee, und er wusste es nur zu genau. Eigentlich dürfte er nicht hier sein – er sollte immerhin den Muggelminister bewachen und beschützen – aber dieses hier war dringender Anlass. Nicht auf Plichtbasis, sondern auf einer Freundschaftsbasis. Außerdem, er war die Nacht zuvor auch unterwegs gewesen, ohne dass das Ministerium miteinbezogen worden war. Er zweifelte daran, dass man Verständnis dafür aufbringen würde, wenn man herausfand, wen er als seine Vertretung eingesetzt hatte.

Andererseits, niemand würde vermuten, dass er seiner Eule eine Illusion verpasst hatte, damit sie wie ein Mensch aussah. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ihn niemand ansprechen würde...

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste eigentlich, dass dies nicht die Zeit war, um dumme Scherze zu machen, selbst wenn es nur in Gedanken war, aber vermutlich war das seine Art, mit dem Verlust fertig zu werden. Irgendwie hatte er es noch immer nicht ganz registriert. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, so konnte er nüchtern sagen, dass er definitiv wusste, dass Alastor Moody tot war. Wenn er jedoch versuchte, nach dem Gefühl, das er bei dem Gedanken empfand, zu suchen, dann stellte er fest, dass da nichts war. Er fühlte sich taub und leer, und gleichzeitig doch ganz normal. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen teuren Freund und Kollegen verlor, aber in gewisser Weise war Moody ein spezieller Fall.

Und wegen diesem speziellen Fall war er nun im Ministerium. Nicht wegen der Bürokratie, sondern weil er Tonks erwischen wollte. Sie hatte Moody zwar nicht so gut gekannt wie er selbst – im gesamten Orden konnte das wohl keiner mehr behaupten, außer vielleicht Minerva – aber sie war auch die einzige Aurorin, die sie hatten. Und, so fand Kingsley, diese Sache war eine Aurorensache. Das war der Grund, warum er nicht Minerva fragte.

Die Frage war nur, ob Tonks überhaupt im Ministerium war. Sie hatte zwar Schicht, Kingsley war nicht so dumm, dass er nicht nachgesehen hätte, aber sie könnte ohne Probleme behauptet haben, dass es ihr nicht gut ginge. Sie hätte nicht mal eine Krankheit vortäuschen müssen – nicht, wenn sie direkt zu Robards gegangen wäre, denn Robards war gleichzeitig mit Dorcas Auror geworden. Er kannte Moody, respektierte ihn und er würde sicherlich dafür sorgen, dass jemand, der wegen Moodys Tod ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen war, einen Tag Zeit bekam, sich zu sammeln. Kingsley zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Robards bereits darüber Bescheid wusste. Irgendwie hatten sie alle ihre Möglichkeiten, an Informationen über neue Verluste zu gelangen. Gleichzeitig war ihm auch klar, dass er selbst auf Knien hätte rutschen können, und Robards hätte ihm nur einen Vogel gezeigt und ihn an die Arbeit geschickt. Im Gegensatz zu Tonks gehörte Kingsley zum Alten Eisen. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er sich jetzt kurzzeitig abseilen, Dienst hin oder her.

"Tonks!"

Kingsley sprintete den Korridor entlang, rannte dabei beinahe Carter um – sie funkelte ihm mit ihrem verbliebenen Auge nach – und griff nach Tonks' Arm, bevor die Metamorphmaga um die nächste Ecke verschwand und sich in irgendwen anders verwandelte. Tonks blieb zwar stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Er seufzte und packte sie bei der Schulter.

"Kein Grund wegzulaufen", brummte er. "Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir hilfst, Nymphadora."

Tonks wandte den Kopf und sah ihn finster an. "Es heißt trotz allem immer noch _Tonks_!"

Immerhin eine Reaktion. Kingsley zeigte ein schmales Lächeln, hielt Tonks aber weiterhin fest. Er wusste, dass sie, sobald er ihr die Gelegenheit gab, verschwinden würde. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ, der gerne mit anderen über ihre negativen Gefühle sprach – dafür sprach ihr Äußeres immer eine deutliche Sprache.

"Was willst du, Shacklebolt?", grollte sie missgelaunt. "Nerv mich nicht!"

Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Tonks eine erstaunlich gute Dorcas-Imitation hinbekam – wenn Dorcas eine ihrer besseren Launen gehabt hatte. "Weißt du, nur weil ich nicht Nymphadora sagen darf, musst du mich nicht Shacklebolt nennen", bemerkte er. "Abgesehen davon, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich deine Hilfe brauchen könnte."

"Wofür?", fragte sie, seinen Einwand ignorierend.

Er ließ sie los. "Wir müssen Moodys Sachen in Sicherheit bringen. Die Schutzbanne können praktisch jeden Augenblick zusammenfallen, und ich will nicht, dass irgendwelche Todesser sich durch seinen Kram wühlen."

Tonks zuckte ein wenig zurück, drehte sich schon weg, als wolle sie gehen, aber noch blieb sie. Kingsley wusste, dass er bereits halb gewonnen hatte. Auch wenn Tonks sicherlich nicht noch direkter mit Moodys Tod konfrontiert werden wollte, sie wollte garantiert noch weniger, dass irgendwer, der kein Recht dazu hatte, seine Sachen durchsuchte.

"Warum fragst du mich?"

"Ich dachte, es sei offensichtlich." Kingsley musterte ihren Hinterkopf mit einem intensiven Blick, als könnte er dort hindurch ihr Gesicht sehen. "Er war Auror. Ich bin Auror. Du bist Aurorin. Es ist eine eindeutige Aurorensache – nicht, dass ich den anderen nicht trauen würde, aber irgendwie widerstrebt es mir, jemanden mitzunehmen, der einfach keinen Bezug dazu hat."

Sie gab einen unverständlichen Laut von sich, den Kingsley einfach als Zustimmung wertete. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie einfach hinter sich her. Sie versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu stemmen, aber es war klar, dass es nur zur Schau war. Kingsley beachtete ihr Spiel nicht weiter, denn er hatte es wirklich eilig. Es war zwar nicht so, als würden die Schutzbanne jede Minute erlöschen, aber die Zeit war dennoch sehr begrenzt. Er gab ihnen sechs Stunden, Maximum, wahrscheinlich war es weniger. Zeit, die sie nicht verschwenden sollten.

~*~*~

Auf dem Weg zu Moodys Haus fand Tonks zu ihrer etwas geselligeren Persönlichkeit zurück. Kingsley wusste nicht, ob er genervt oder froh sein sollte. Vielleicht ein wenig von beidem.

"...ist Wahnsinn! Wir verraten uns damit doch erst recht – wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass Moodys Banne uns nicht verhackstücken? Wenn stimmt, was ich gehört habe, dann hat der die fiesesten Banne des gesamten Kontinents installiert! Und von den Todessern ganz zu schweigen, sie werden uns sicher schon auflauern –!"

"Nymphadora." Sie wurde still und starrte ihn böse an. "Wir stehen sowieso schon auf der Liste. Glaubst du wirklich, es ist noch ein Geheimnis, dass wir zum Orden gehören...? Inzwischen wird Snape alles ausgeplaudert haben." Kingsley bog in die Nockturngasse, sehr zum Erstaunen seiner Begleiterin, aber sie schwieg auch weiterhin. "Und was die Schutzbanne betrifft... ich weiß nicht, was genau er installiert hat, nur, dass es nichts ist, worum du dir Sorgen machen müsstest – außer du bist ein Todesser. Dann würde ich deine Beerdigung arrangieren."

Er hielt nicht einmal inne, während er durch die zwielichtige Gasse eilte, hier und da in noch finstere Nebengassen abbog, durch irgendwelche Pseudohinterhöfe lief und unter niedrigen Torbögen hindurchschlüpfte. Tonks folgte ihm ohne einen blassen Schimmer zu haben, wo sie eigentlich hingingen. Die Nockturngasse mussten sie bereits hinter sich gelassen haben, wenn man die Entfernung betrachtete, aber die vielen Winkel und Ecken beeinträchtigten den Orientierungssinn. Außerdem sah die Umgebung noch immer nicht sehr viel freundlicher aus.

"Weißt du, ich bin ihm das hier schuldig", sagte Kingsley abwesend, während er sich weiterhin durch schmale Gassen schlängelte. "Du _musst_ nicht mitkommen – ich zwinge dich zu nichts."

"...und das sagst du mir jetzt, nachdem ich mich vollkommen verirrt habe?", fragte Tonks grummelnd. "Gib es zu, das hast du geplant."

Kingsley grinste leicht. "Ich bin ein Slytherin."

Tonks schwieg, während sie ihm weiter folgte. Kingsley verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass sie, theoretisch, jederzeit hätte disapparieren können. Der einzige Grund, warum er den langen Weg nahm, obwohl sie unter Zeitdruck standen, war die Tatsache, dass er es besser wusste, als einfach auf Moodys Grund und Boden zu apparieren. Und mitten in die Gasse hinein, das war auch immer kritisch. So würden sie zumindest schon von weitem erkennen können, ob jemand im Haus war oder nicht, ob die Banne noch immer standen, oder ob inzwischen bereits erste Defekte eingetreten waren. Vielleicht wusste Tonks das auch, und vielleicht spielte sie ihren Missmut nur.

Kingsley wusste es besser, als zu versuchen, eine Hufflepuffaurorin verstehen zu wollen. In den seltensten Fällen waren sie so, wie man es im ersten Augenblick erwarten würde.

Es war schon ein wenig seltsam, befand er nach einer Weile. Hier war er, ein Slytherin, und da war sie, eine Hufflepuff. Um es kurioser zu machen, er war auch noch ihr Mentor gewesen. War das eine Art Omen? Er hoffte nicht. Er hasste Wahrsagen und er hasste es noch mehr, dass er in diesen Dingen so verdammt abergläubisch war. Er konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass diese ganzen Gemeinsamkeiten nur Zufall waren. Eine Wiederholung der Vergangenheit war nichts, was er begrüßen würde, vor allem nicht in diesem Fall. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Tonks, die seine Gedankengänge aber offensichtlich nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Besser so.

"Da wären wir."

Tonks sah auf. Sie standen vor einem windschiefen, leicht heruntergekommen wirkenden Haus – eines von vielen in einer Reihe. Kingsley konnte praktisch die Fragen hinter Tonks' Stirn sehen, doch er beachtete es nicht weiter, sondern machte einige Schritte auf das Grundstück zu – rund um das Haus war eine Fläche, die man mit etwas Phantasie als Hof oder Garten bezeichnen könnte. Beide Bezeichnungen wären genauso richtig wie falsch: Das Unkraut wucherte unbehelligt über die Gehwegplatten, was es zu einer Mischung aus beidem und nichts machte. Moody hatte nie viele Gedanken an das Äußere des Hauses verschwendet, wie Kingsley wusste.

Als Tonks nach vorne trat, um zum Haus zu gehen, hielt er sie schnell zurück. "Du willst bestimmt keine Bekanntschaft mit den Mülleimern machen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wartete, während Kingsley vorsichtig den Weg betrat. Er hoffte, dass die Banne ihn noch immer erkannten, denn so sehr er auch die Idee bewunderte, er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, in Müll gebadet zu werden. Er erinnerte sich noch relativ gut daran, wie die Prewetts ihm davon erzählt hatten, dass sie Dorcas erzählt hatten, dass Scrimgeour zu Dawlish gesagt hätte, dass Moody seinen Mülleimern misstrauen würde. Die Tatsache, dass kaum eine Woche später, als Dawlish und Scrimgeour Moody in seinem Haus aufsuchten, die Mülleimer verrückt spielten und diese angegriffen hatten, ließ darauf schließen, dass Dorcas ihren Mentor informiert hatte. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, ob es Dorcas' Idee gewesen war oder die von Moody – Fakt war, dass Moody die Mülleimer immer noch hatte und niemand traute sich mehr in die Nähe derselben.

Die Mülleimer blieben ruhig und Kingsley atmete ein wenig auf. Die erste Hürde war überwunden. Tatsächlich ließen die Banne ihn vollkommen unbehelligt zur Tür, und er konnte diese auch relativ einfach öffnen, zwar nicht mit einem Alohomora, aber einfach genug. Zeit, Tonks herzugeleiten. Nachdem er sich kurz vergewissert hatte, dass die Banne tatsächlich noch standen und nicht manipuliert waren, sich auch niemand im Haus aufhielt, ging er zurück, um Tonks zu holen.

~*~*~

"Und jetzt?"

Kingsley und Tonks hatten kurz das Haus durchsucht und sich eine mentale Karte erstellt. Er hatte es eigentlich nicht unbedingt nötig gehabt, wusste er doch auch so, wie die Zimmer im Groben aufgebaut waren – jetzt, wo er hier war, stiegen die Erinnerungen wie Nebel in seinem Geiste auf. Moodys Plan für den Frühjahrsputz, das erste Mal, als er etwas über Moodys Haus erfahren hatte. Dorcas' Schlachtplan für die Weihnachtsfeier, die sie zusammen mit Sirius in Moodys Haus auf die Beine stellen wollte. Kingsley erinnerte sich nur zu gut. Es war seltsam, dass ihm diese Dinge so gut im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, aber er beschwerte sich nicht, denn jetzt kam es ihm zugute. Die Räume waren zwar ein wenig anders möbliert, und Moody musste mehrfach die Funktion einiger Räume geändert haben, aber der Grundriss blieb derselbe.

"Mh, ich schätze, wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Kingsley vor. "Du nimmst dir das Erdgeschoss vor, ich nehme den ersten Stock. Und dann kümmern wir uns gemeinsam um den Dachboden." Er ging zur Treppe. "Pack alles zusammen, was wichtig erscheint – Pläne, Dokumente, Urkunden... und alles, was persönlich ist."

Tonks nickte und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Kingsley sah ihr einen kurzen Augenblick nach, bevor er die Treppe hochstieg. Als erstes wäre das Arbeitszimmer dran, denn dort würden sich am ehesten die Sachen finden, die strategischen Wert hatten. Dann würde er sich Moodys Schlafzimmer annehmen – möge Moodys rachsüchtiger Geist ihn nicht dafür in die neunte Hölle schicken – und dann würde er sich das Gästezimmer ansehen. Soweit er wusste, war das Dorcas' altes Zimmer gewesen, immerhin gab es kein anderes Zimmer, aber dort standen auch einige Kartons herum, die Kingsley sich lieber genauer ansehen wollte. Er machte sich ans Werk.

~*~*~

Wie erwartet war das Arbeitszimmer angefüllt mit strategischem Material, das mehr oder minder wertvoll war. Kingsley war erstaunt festzustellen, dass Moody für praktisch alles einen Plan entwickelt hatte. Er hatte sich zwar scheinbar kaum an sie gehalten, aber die bloße Existenz der Pläne war gleichzeitig amüsant als auch nostalgisch. Wie oft hatten sie im Briefingraum gesessen und versucht, Moodys Pläne zu entziffern? Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie schnell Moody neue Symbole erfunden hatte, die niemand mehr verstand, wenn er fertig war... aber nicht nur Pläne für Einsätze, hier war auch der bekannte Plan für den Frühjahrsputz – oder besser, die Pläne, fein säuberlich datiert. Auch Dorcas' Weihnachtsplan und der der gesamten Truppe war hier.

Er schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, begann er von neuem, die Pläne zusammenzupacken und in einer magischen Tasche zu verstauen. Ansonsten fanden sich im Arbeitszimmer nur noch alte Dokumente wie Zeugnisse und Urkunden, sowie das Zertifikat, dass Moody ein Auror war. Auch das Kündigungsschreiben und all die anderen Unterlagen und Berichtkopien, die Moody so sehr gehasst hatte, fanden sich alle fein säuberlich datiert und geordnet. Fast wollte Kingsley glauben, dass das nicht Moodys Werk gewesen sein konnte, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Moody seine Erinnerungen pflegte. Und in den Jahren nach seinem Rücktritt hatte er sicherlich die Zeit gehabt, diese Ordnung aufzustellen.

Der Gedanke an Moodys Kündigung ließ einen bitteren Geschmack zurück. Kingsley hatte damals nicht gewusst, ob er Moodys Beispiel folgen sollte, denn er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er froh über die Geschehnisse gewesen war. Auf der einen Seite waren da die vielen Verluste in den letzten Monaten des Krieges – Dorcas, Lily, James… – und dann der scheinbare Verrat von Sirius Black, den keiner der Auroren so wirklich begreifen konnte. Es war nichts Neues für sie gewesen, dass es Verräter und Spione gab, aber gleichzeitig war es dieser unvorstellbare Gedanke, dass ein Auror untreu werden konnte. Die Idee war einfach unmöglich, unverständlich, absurd gewesen. Kingsley hatte es in all den Jahren versucht zu ignorieren, aber die Furcht, dass auch ein anderer Auror sich gegen sie stellen könnte, dass irgendwer ihm bei einem Einsatz in den Rücken fallen könnte… Moodys Worte waren nie wahrer gewesen. _Immer wachsam_, in der Tat.

Kingsley seufzte leise und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Er war mit dem Arbeitszimmer so gut wie fertig, und das vornehmlich deshalb, weil er einfach alle Dokumente einpackte und sich nicht mehr darum kümmerte, ob es strategisch wertvolle Informationen waren oder nicht. Die meisten Dinge waren mindestens zur Hälfte einfach nur Moodys persönliche Unterlagen, aber Kingsley wusste nicht, wie viel von diesen irgendeinen Wert für die Todesser hatte. Besser, er ging erst gar kein Risiko ein.

Er beendete seine Arbeit in diesem Zimmer und trat hinaus auf den Flur, um sich Moodys Schlafzimmer zuzuwenden. Kingsley war sich bewusst, dass Moody, wenn er noch gelebt hätte, ihn in die neunte Hölle gesandt hätte, wenn er auch nur daran gedacht hätte, sein Schlafzimmer ungefragt zu betreten, geschweige denn zu durchsuchen. Ein Klirren aus dem Erdgeschoss ließ ihn aufschrecken und seinen Zauberstab ziehen – Fluchen war zu hören. Ein unhörbarer Seufzer entwich ihm. Es war nur Tonks. Vermutlich war sie über einen Teppich oder so gestolpert und hatte etwas umgestoßen. Dennoch, es war ihm eine Lehre. Moody würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er von seiner Unachtsamkeit erfuhr.

~*~*~

Wie zu erwarten war, war Tonks schneller fertig, als er selbst. Natürlich, im Erdgeschoss war nur die Küche und das Wohnzimmer, und Kingsley war sich sicher, dass Moody nicht so viele private Dinge dort ausstellte. Mehr als ein paar alte Fotos, ein paar Bücher… Kingsley zweifelte daran, dass Tonks mehr finden würde. Die Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatte, um fertig zu werden, zeigte, wie viel Mühe sie sich gegeben hatte, um auch ja nichts zu übersehen. Er wusste das zu schätzen.

"Was als nächstes?", wollte Tonks wissen, als sie zu ihm kam.

Kingsley nickte in Richtung des Gästezimmers. "Wir sehen uns Dorcas' altes Zimmer an, und danach räumen wir den Dachboden leer."

Tonks folgte ihm wortlos. Das Gästezimmer war mit ein paar Kartons zugestellt, die, wie sich herausstellte, aus Dorcas' Besitz stammten. Offenbar hatte Moody die dieselbe Aufgabe übernommen, wie Kingsley und Tonks jetzt. Einmal mehr zeigte sich, wie gut es war, dass sie hergekommen waren. Wenn die Todesser Moodys Haus durchsucht hätten, hätten sie nicht nur Moodys Dinge gefunden, sondern auch noch Dorcas'. Er konnte es unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass die persönlichen Gegenstände von Moody _und_ Dorcas in die Hände der Todesser fielen.

"Übernimm du die Kartons beim Bett", sagte Kingsley, "ich nehme die bei der Tür. Sortiere aus, was unwichtig ist – Roben und dergleichen – und pack alles ein, was persönlichen Wert hat."

Ohne auf ihr Einverständnis zu warten, öffnete er den ersten Karton. Roben. Er wühlte ein wenig, um zu sehen, ob noch etwas anderes darin war, fand aber nichts, außer einem Aurorenabzeichen. Es gehörte Dorcas, wie er feststellte. Er nahm es und verstaute es in der magischen Tasche, die bereits einen Großteil von Moodys eigenen Besitztümern beherbergte. Dann wandte er sich dem nächsten Karton zu. Ein paar Urkunden und Zeugnisse, und gleichzeitig auch viele Fotos. Fotos von Dorcas' Familie, den Freunden ihrer Schulzeit, ihrer Klasse, den anderen Auroren ihres Jahrgangs… Robards und Carter tauchten mehrfach auf, Dawlish war auf mehreren Fotos – und auf ein paar Fotos von Dorcas' Klasse waren Amycus Carrow und Rabastan Lestrange. Kingsley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war immer wieder ein Schock, wenn er daran dachte, wie viele von ihnen in ihrer Schulzeit mit ihren Mördern in eine Klasse gegangen waren.

"…Dorcas war wichtig für Moody, oder?"

Kingsley sah auf. "Dorcas…? Ja, sie war sehr bedeutend – das hier war ihr Zimmer, als sie im Mentorenjahr war."

"Moody war ihr Mentor?" Tonks drehte den Kopf. "Sie muss gut gewesen sein."

"Sehr gut." Kingsley lächelte ein wenig nostalgisch. "Sie war die beste in ihrem Jahrgang, würde ich meinen. Du kennst die anderen – Dawlish, Robards, Carter…" Er wandte sich erneut seiner Arbeit zu. "Sie war im Jahrgang über mir und den Prewetts. Es war ein ereignisreiches Jahr, ihr Mentorenjahr. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie danach sofort hier ausgezogen ist, aber irgendwie wage ich es zu bezweifeln. Sie und Moody standen sich ziemlich nah, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

Kingsley warf einen Seitenblick auf Tonks. Jeder, der Moodys Patronus kannte, wusste, dass Dorcas und er sich nahe gestanden hatten. Wie bezeichnend. Tonks' Patronus war ebenfalls ein Wolf – nicht der Wolf, der Dorcas darstellte, sondern das Symbol von Lupin, aber dennoch. Es war eine Tatsache, dass die Geschichte sich auf eine skurrile Art und Weise zu wiederholen schien. Ihnen fehlte nur noch jemand, der einen Bären als Patronus hatte. Er selbst qualifizierte sich nicht, denn sein eigener war ein Luchs, aber die Idee ließ ihn nicht los. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er sollte sich nicht mit solchen Gedanken ablenken. Er hatte nach wie vor eine Aufgabe, und wenn er trödelte, würden die Schutzbanne um sie herum fallen, bevor sie fertig waren.

Er suchte weiter durch die Kartons mit Dorcas' weltlichen Besitztümern, legte Fotos und andere Dinge auf einen Stapel, den er von Zeit zu Zeit in seine Tasche verschwinden ließ, und legte Roben und andere Kleider, Schuhe und Dinge ohne großen ideellen Wert auf einen anderen. In einträchtiger Stille arbeiteten sie sich still durch alle Gegenstände im Zimmer. Sie kamen nun gut voran. Bald würde nur noch der Dachboden fehlen – und Kingsley wusste, dass sie dort die meisten Dinge finden würden. Moodys Fotoalben, seine Abzeichen…

~*~*~

Es war ein größeres Chaos, als Kingsley erwartet hatte. Die Unordnung war den Prewetts würdig. Und Molly hätte einen Infarkt bekommen, wenn sie die Staubschicht gesehen hätte. Es war nicht so, als ob man hier nichts finden würde. Nur die Tatsache, dass der Rest des Hauses eher unpersönlich gehalten war, stand in einem krassen Gegensatz zu der persönlichen Note dieses Raumes. Oder Kammer. Oder wie auch immer man diesen Dachboden noch nennen wollte. An und für sich war der Raum nicht sonderlich groß. Für einen ausgewachsenen Mann war der Platz sogar noch weniger, denn auf der Hälfte war die Decke abgeschrägt. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Raum vor allem dem Abstellen von irgendwelchen Gegenständen in Kartons und Kisten diente.

"Das wird dauern", bemerkte Tonks neben ihm.

Kingsley zuckte nur die Schultern und machte sich ans Werk. Ohne, dass er ihr Bescheid geben musste, wandte sich Tonks der anderen Seite des Bodens zu. Über Arbeitsmangel würde sich so oder so niemand von ihnen beschweren können – hier musste sich wirklich alles aus Moodys Leben befinden, von seiner Kindheit über seine Schulzeit bis zur Zeit bei den Auroren. Wäre er jemand anderes und wäre dieser Raum ein wenig besser gepflegt, vielleicht hätte er sich ehrfürchtig umgesehen. So jedoch bemerkte er es nur im Stillen für sich.

"Mal sehen…", murmelte er und öffnete den ersten Karton. Aurorenroben und Abzeichen. Die Abzeichen steckte er ein, die Roben ließ er, nach einer kurzen Prüfung, liegen. Der nächste Karton enthielt Schulbücher. Kurz blätterte er durch die alten, leicht vergilbten Seiten. Abgesehen vom Alter waren die Bücher noch so gut wie neu. Er zögerte, packte sie jedoch, rein der Vorsicht halber, lieber in seine Tasche. Nicht, dass er irgendwo etwas übersehen hatte und in den Büchern doch noch etwas Wertvolles stand.

"Pack am besten alle Bücher ein, egal, was das für welche sind", rief er Tonks zu. "Besser kein Risiko eingehen – wer weiß, ob Moody nicht irgendwelche Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, damit die Bücher unscheinbar wirken, obwohl was Wichtiges drinsteht."

Tonks gab einen Laut von sich, der ihm mitteilen sollte, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, sah aber nicht von ihrem Karton auf. Kingsley wandte sich erneut seinem eigenen Stapel Kisten zu. Er öffnete eine weitere und lugte hinein. Fotoalben, mehr noch als die von Dorcas. Ein paar Bilder kannte er bereits – Abzüge von denen, die Dorcas besessen hatte, oder waren Dorcas' die Abzüge? – andere waren ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Da war ein Foto von Moodys Familie. Er musterte das Bild und stellte fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer die Personen waren. Die einzige Person, die er kannte, war Moody selbst. Vermutlich war das Mädchen neben ihm seine Schwester, auch wenn sein Wissen nur vage war. Neben den Familienfotos, die irgendwie nur bis zu Moodys Jugend reichten, fand er auch Klassenfotos und Fotos von der Hausmannschaft, in der Moody gespielt hatte. Er blinzelte kurz. Neben Moody, Besen in der Hand, standen Abraxas Malfoy und Roderick Lestrange. Kingsley hatte nicht gewusst, dass Moody mit dem Feind früher einmal in einer Mannschaft gewesen war – das Schicksal ging seltsame Wege.

Auf dem nächsten Foto war Moody mit Minerva McGonagall in ihren Jugendjahren – auch wenn ihn die Umgebung ein wenig an Hogwarts erinnerte, musste es in den Sommerferien sein. Noch etwas, was er nicht gewusst hatte. Andererseits, es gab auch keinen Grund für ihn, das zu wissen. Es war nie wichtig gewesen, denn wenn es das gewesen wäre, dann hätte Moody es ihnen gesagt. Dennoch, es war erstaunlich, was er alles herausfand. Es änderte jedoch seine Meinung über den alten Auroren in keiner Weise.

"Pass auf!"

Tonks' Ruf ließ ihn herumfahren – gerade noch rechtzeitig, um massives Holz zu sehen, dass direkt auf ihn zukam. Dann bog das _Ding_ scharf links und polterte in Richtung der Leiter, die nach unten ins Haus führte. Kingsley war zu überrascht, um wirklich zu reagieren. Das war eine Kiste – aber was für eine! Sie hatte Hunderte von kleinen Füßen an ihrer Unterseite, die sie durch die Gegend trugen. Momentan trippelten sie die Leiter herunter, wie auch immer das funktionierte.

"Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Tonks und trat zu ihm. "Verrückt!"

Kingsley nickte abwesend. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Moody eine Truhe aus intelligentem Birnbaumholz hatte…"

Seine ehemalige Schülerin sah ihn nur verwirrt an, aber er sah keinen Grund, das weiter auszuführen. Viel mehr beschäftigte er sich mit seiner ursprünglichen Aufgabe, Moodys Sachen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gleichzeitig dachte er über das gerade Geschehene nach. Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Moody keine Birnbaumholztruhe besaß. Er hatte zwar diesen einen magischen Koffer mit den vielen Fächern und einer tragbaren Zelle, aber es erschien ihm zweifelhaft, dass er zusätzlich noch eine andere Kiste besaß. Irgendwer war der Besitzer dieser Kiste, und Kingsley wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese Person kannte.

Die Frage war nur, was die Kiste eigentlich in Moodys Haus gemacht hatte. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ohne Moodys Einverständnis ein Möbelstück bei ihm hätten abladen können. Und es gab auch nicht viele, die _mit_ seinem Einverständnis Sachen bei ihm abstellen konnten. Die Personen, die eine Zeit lang bei Moody gewohnt hatten, ließen sich eigentlich an einer Hand abzählen. Und mindestens zwei von denen, die Kingsley kannte, waren tot – und eine Truhe ohne lebenden Besitzer würde nicht urplötzlich loslaufen, so dumm es auch klang.

"…das gefällt mir nicht…", sagte Kingsley zu sich, widmete sich aber wieder dem Packen.

~*~*~

Ein dunkler Schatten beobachtete die beiden Auroren, wie sie Moodys Haus betraten und es Stunden später wieder verließen, sich einmal kurz umsahen und dann disapparierten. Ein unhörbarer Seufzer entkam ihm. Sie hatten es geschafft, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nicht lange darauf fielen die Schutzbanne. Todesser apparierten und betraten das Haus, auf der Suche nach Dingen, die nicht länger dort waren.

Der Schatten wandte sich ab und verschwand geräuschlos in der Dunkelheit. Er hatte hier nichts mehr verloren. Ein leises Quietschen von Scharnieren und das Trippeln vieler Füße folgten ihm.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
